Attrape moi si tu peux !
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: Suite d'un agent charmé. Fin alternative de la saison 3. Jess Mastriani/Jack Burgess, Nicole Scott/Antonio Cortez. Comment Jack va-t-il apprivoiser Jess ? Romance/Humor, avec un soupçon d'angst. Même si vous ne connaissez pas la série, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi super ! Sauf que. Je viens de terminer la saison 3 (et dernière) de Missing. Et ça ne me convient mais alors PAS DU TOUT. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tuer Antonio. Donc j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fin. Et de donner un peu suite aux histoires de couple. Parce que j'aime les couples. Haha !

Pour rappel donc, dans le dernier épisode, Antonio est menacé par le jumeau d'un gars qu'il avait fait mettre en prison. Sur le terrain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à appréhender un suspect, Nicole se rend compte qu'un faux agent pointe son arme sur Antonio, et elle le tue juste avant l'inévitable. Antonio se croit donc à l'abri, mais en démarrant sa voiture, celle-ci explose, et il meurt. Scène finale sur Nicole en larmes. Je vous le dis, c'était pas beau à voir ! (enfin, si, la scène était magnifique dans sa douleur, mais voilà quoi, on ne termine pas une série comme ça !)

Bref. Je sais que très peu de personnes regardent Missing, mais j'espère que mon histoire sera quand même lue. Si jamais vous passez par ici et que vous ne connaissez pas la série, il n'y a aucun souci. Je vais vous faire un petit récap' des personnages, il n'y a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre !

Tout d'abord, le directeur adjoint du FBI, **John Pollock, **38 ans. Peu commode, il a pour habitude de relever tout ce qui ne va pas lors d'une enquête, de rabaisser son équipe, et de les mettre sous pression. Mais au fond, un profond respect mutuel s'est installé entre elle et lui, et à la fin de chaque enquête il ne manque pas de les féliciter. Marié, il a traversé une passe difficile avec sa femme, mais ils sont à nouveau ensemble, unis. Ils ont trois enfants (deux filles et un garçon) et attendent un quatrième.

**Nicole Scott**, agent du FBI, 34 ans. Son enfance a été très dure, sa mère a tué son père car il était violent, Nicole s'est donc retrouvée baladée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. C'est une grande black très sexy, qui s'habille avec goût. Elle a un caractère bien trempé, et prends souvent trop de risques. Elle veut gérer tous ses problèmes toute seule.

**Antonio Cortez**, la trentaine. Agent du FBI et chef de la police scientifique, c'est un grand Rome, doté d'un charme fou, et d'un humour décalé. Amoureux de Nicole depuis des années, il s'est marié avec une autre quand ils se sont quittés cinq ans auparavant, mais ils ont divorcé après un an, sa femme sentant bien qu'elle n'était pas « LA » femme.

**Jenny Cooper**, la vingtaine, agent du FBI décédée lors d'une mission. Elle était très active, et une sorte de compétition s'était installée entre elle et Jess. Les deux filles ne s'appréciaient d'ailleurs pas beaucoup. Elle revient fréquemment dans les visions de Jess depuis sa mort.

**Jack Burgess**, approche de la trentaine. Agent du FBI, très sûr de lui, orgueilleux, condescendant, mais au fond, tout ça n'est qu'une façade. Il est tombé amoureux de Jess dès leur première rencontre lors de la saison 1, mais elle était encore en couple. Ils ont notamment effectué une mission sous couverture, où ils formaient un couple. On ne le revoit qu'à la fin de la saison 3, mais on sent bien que leur complicité est toujours là.

Et enfin, **Jess Mastriani**, 24 ans. Elle est entrée au FBI juste après ses études, à cause de ses visions. Un soir, en voulant sauver son frère **Doug** **Mastriani**, schizophrène, qui était en haut d'un pont, elle fut foudroyée. Après ça, elle commença à avoir des visions de gens disparus, qui lui donnaient des indices pour les retrouver. Le FBI traça les appels anonymes qu'elle laissait à la police, et l'obligea à travailler pour eux. Très vite, elle s'adapta. C'est lors de la saison 2 qu'elle passe la formation d'agent à Quantico. Sa mère, **Toni Mastriani**, est veuve depuis que son père est décédé d'une crise cardiaque un an auparavant. Ils tiennent deux restaurants de haute renommée.

J'espère qu'avec ça, le décor est bien planté ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Et désolée pour mon long blabla.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Jess monta dans la voiture de Jack, se disant que finalement, il serait peut-être bon qu'elle laisse libre cette attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Quand elle revit Jenny, encore une fois.

-Tu te trompes Jess !

-TAIS-TOI ! cria celle-ci, excédée de voir encore une fois son ex-collègue décédée.

-Euh, j'ai rien dit, déclara, penaud, l'agent Burgess.

-Non, pas toi. Jenny… C'est quand même bizarre, l'affaire est finie, et elle continue d'apparaître… Je croyais que c'était une manifestation de mes sentiments contradictoires, mais pas une seule fois au final c'était le cas, alors pourquoi elle est réapparue maintenant?

Jack ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, et de toute façon, Jess semblait plongée dans ses réflexions. Quant il voulut mettre le contact, elle l'arrêta d'un cri.

-Non ! Stop !

-Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pourquoi j'ai encore vu Jenny. Ça n'a plus de rapport avec l'affaire de l'enlèvement, mais bien avec Antonio.

-Nicole a abattu son agresseur non ?

-Oui, mais je sens qu'il est toujours en danger.

Ils sortirent de voiture pour revenir sur leurs pas et rejoindre Nicole et Antonio, qui finissaient leur conversation.

-Petit dèj' demain à la première heure alors ? demanda Antonio à Nicole.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, quant Antonio la rappela.

-Hey, Nicole ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Très. Elle déposa sa main sur son cœur et déclara, du plus profond d'elle-même : Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit Antonio, en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jess et Jack arrivèrent en courant.

-ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! cria Jess.

Ce qui eu pour effet qu'il ne démarre pas le moteur de sa voiture tout de suite. Il ressortit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jess, un problème ?

-Tu es toujours en danger, ne me demande pas comment je le sais, j'en sais rien, je le sens, c'est tout. Ne t'approche pas de cette voiture, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-M'enfin, Nicole a tué celui qui m'en voulait, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait encore me nuire !

-Et s'il avait mis une bombe en-dessous de ta voiture hein ? Au cas où il n'arriverait pas à te supprimer lui-même ? T'as pensé à ça ?

Nicole les rejoignit.

-Jess, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'Antonio monte dans cette voiture, il est toujours en danger, je le sens. D'ailleurs pour bien faire on devrait vérifier nos 3 voitures. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Jess était fébrile, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis elle eut une vision. Jenny.

-Eh bien tu vois Jess, quand tu veux ! Mais attention... Tic tac boum !

Jess revint à elle-même.

-Jess ? demanda Jack, inquiet. Il avait appris avec le temps à prendre les visions de la jeune femme au sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, tout de suite. Loin des voitures.

Ils coururent donc vers la maison où ils avaient appréhendé le suspect, quand la première voiture, celle d'Antonio, explosa. Jess se couvrit les oreilles et se blottit contre Jack, mais Antonio, encore proche de la voiture, fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Nicole courut pour voir comment il allait.

-Antonio ! Antonio ! ANTONIO !

-ça va ça va Nicole, doucement, je suis juste un peu sonné.

-Non, reste allongé !

Il était un peu sonné, mais semblait tenir le choc. Un peu plus loin, la voiture de Nicole explosa à son tour, suivie de près par celle de Jack.

-Non d'un chien… Tu nous as tous sauvés Jess. Déclara faiblement Antonio. Enfin, je sais que c'est pas la première fois, mais quand même.

-Mh… C'est Jenny. Ou du moins mes visions qui prennent sa forme. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal. Heureusement que je l'ai écoutée. J'étais prête à ne plus y penser et à partir avec Jack. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Chut, tout va bien, je suis là, personne n'a été blessé, et c'est grâce à toi, parce que tu as su écouter ce que tes visions te disaient, la rassura Jack.

Ils se relevèrent, et Nicole appela Pollock.

-Monsieur ? Oui, agent Scott à l'appareil. Monsieur, nos 3 voitures ont explosé. Non monsieur, pas de blessé, grâce à Jess, elle nous a sauvés juste à temps. Ceci dit Antonio a quand même été projeté à plusieurs mètres, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Mais on n'a plus de moyen de transport, est-ce qu'on peut nous envoyer une équipe de démineurs, une voiture et une ambulance ? Merci Monsieur. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de vérifier que l'appartement d'Antonio n'a pas été piégé Monsieur. Parce que, je pense que les 3 voitures ont été piégées car celui qui lui en voulait ne savait pas dans quelle voiture il repartirait. Mais c'est Antonio qui est visé, donc je ne crois pas que nos appartements soient touchés. Bien Monsieur, d'accord. On les attend.

-Alors ? demanda Antonio.

-Une équipe arrive dans dix minutes pour nous récupérer et pour calmer les incendies des voitures, ainsi qu'une ambulance pour toi.

-C'est bon Nicole, je vais bien !

-Non ! Je viens à peine de te récupérer, ça n'est pas pour te perdre à nouveau, tu vas aller faire ces examens à l'hôpital, et ensuite je te laisserai tranquille !

-Bon, bon, d'accord…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de secours arriva. Ils apprirent par la suite que démarrer le moteur de ces voitures leur aurait été fatal, en effet, il y avait deux mécanismes de déclenchement, un au démarrage, et un minuteur. Heureusement, Jess était arrivée à temps pour empêcher tout le monde de démarrer.

Antonio monta dans l'ambulance, Nicole le suivit, et finalement, Jess et Jack n'allèrent pas prendre un verre, comme prévu, mais demandèrent au conducteur de les déposer tout de suite chez celle-ci.

Jess était plus que fatiguée, elle était vidée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Son petit ami l'avait larguée pour partir en infiltration pendant un an, son équipe et elle avaient failli mourir, et elle n'avait pas arrêté d'être harcelée par Jenny dans ses visions. Même si celle-ci au final les avait sauvés, c'était quand même très éprouvant de devoir l'affronter à chaque fois.

Elle invita Jack à entrer dans un mot, se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle enleva sa veste et son pantalon et se glissa sous les draps. D'un geste implorant, elle demanda à Jack de la rejoindre. Celui-ci, hésitant d'abord, la rejoignit ensuite. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et commença à pleurer.

Doucement d'abord, puis ce furent des torrents de larmes, toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée, tout la pression, tout le stress, toute la peur, toute la frustration, depuis deux qu'elle était agent, tout ce trop-plein d'émotion sortit en une fois, ce soir-là, dans les bras de celui qui, au fond, n'avait sans doute jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Puis, lentement, il sentit les sanglots de la jeune femme se calmer, il la sentit se relaxer dans ses bras, et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa respiration lente, profonde et régulière. Elle s'était enfin endormie. Il était plus que ravi de la tenir au creux de ses bras, il avait l'impression qu'il était enfin à sa place.

Quand il avait appris qu'il la reverrait, il était fou de joie, en deux ans, il n'avait pu l'oublier. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit libre, pas comme lors de leur première rencontre. Puis il était tombé des nues en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec un agent de la sécurité du territoire. Mais il s'était vite repris, après tout, c'était normal, elle n'allait pas l'attendre, et elle était une superbe jeune femme. Mais elle avait l'air malheureuse avec lui, ce qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Personne à ses yeux n'avait le droit de la rendre malheureuse ! Cependant, il avait respecté sa demande de garder ses distances. Ce ne fut pas facile par contre.

Puis cet agent lui avait brisé le cœur. D'un côté, il était ravi, la place était enfin libre. D'un autre côté, ça avait fragilisé la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre, et ça, il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Au milieu de ses réflexions, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, resserrant un peu plus la prise de ses bras autour de Jess.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le lendemain matin, Nicole s'éveilla au chevet d'Antonio, qui avait décidément eu plus de peur que de mal.

-Bonjour toi, sourit-elle

-Bonjour.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Mh... Fatigué, vidé… Mais en vie, ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire.

-Oui, Dieu merci. Et merci à Jess surtout.

-Exact… je serais probablement mort si elle n'était pas intervenue.

-Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Antonio lâcha un petit rire.

-J'suis sérieuse Antonio, quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol, j'ai vu un aperçu de ma vie sans toi, c'était juste pas possible, pas vivable !

La jeune femme fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Scott. Oui Monsieur. Oui, il va bien. Ah. Eh bien, heureusement… Oui. Merci Monsieur. Vous aussi Monsieur.

-Pollock ?

-Oui, ils ont été vérifier ton appartement. Il était piégé.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Enfin, maintenant au moins, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

-Espérons-le.

-Pollock nous a donné une semaine de vacances. A tout le monde. Il dit qu'on en a besoin, et je crois qu'en effet, ça va nous faire du bien.

-Ouep. Et ce p'tit dèj' sinon ? Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse j'espère ? La taquina-t-il.

-Oh que non, sûrement pas ! Allez viens, ya une petite boulangerie à l'accueil, on y va !

Et ils purent enfin se retrouver, à deux, derrière un croissant.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Du côté de chez Jess, Jack venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vue était brouillée par un nuage de cheveux aubrun, et il sentait une douce chaleur contre lui. Pendant la nuit, leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées, et Jess avait sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Qui sentait le souffle de celle-ci dans son cou donc. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, d'abord le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, et maintenant son souffle.

Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Et c'était le matin. Il déglutit, se racla un peu la gorge, mais il obtenu juste un petit grognement et un long soupir… toujours dans son cou. Ça n'était plus possible, il devait se dégager. D'abord par respect pour elle. Elle l'avait invité dans son lit, certes, mais elle était alors dans un état second, et il ne voulait pas en profiter, du moins pas comme ça. Il voulait gagner sa confiance, et ça n'était certainement pas de cette manière-là qu'il y arriverait.

Il entreprit donc doucement de s'échapper des bras de la jeune agent, qui émit quelque résistance avant de se retourner et de s'emmitoufler complètement dans la couette. Ouf, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se levait sans faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit une exploration pour lui faire un petit dèj' digne de ce nom.

Jess ouvrit un œil quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit embrumé, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle ouvrit l'autre œil quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait invité Jack à la rejoindre dans son lit. Oh non, pensa-t-elle mortifiée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Elle se remémora alors peu à peu la soirée, et se souvint qu'il avait juste été là pour elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et respira un grand coup (_nda : je sais, c'est pas facile, mais c'est comme ça !_).

Pourquoi n'était-il plus à ses côtés d'ailleurs ? Elle releva la tête tout à coup, puis se calma quand elle sentit l'odeur du café. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si orgueilleux que ça… S'il lui avait préparé le p'tit dèj'…

Elle finit par se lever, enfila un pantalon de jogging, vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas trop une tête à faire peur, et mis à part ses yeux rouge des pleurs de la veille, ça allait encore. Après tout, elle ne cherchait pas à lui plaire. N'est-ce pas ? Elle fit une moue douteuse à cette pensée, et alla vers la cuisine.

Jack se retourna quand Jess entra dans la cuisine. Il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, elle prit la parole en premier

-Hem… Bonjour, dit-elle timidement, tout en se tordant les mains.

-Bonjour, sourit-il. Café ?

-Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle en s'installant à la table haute. Alors, euh, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle feignant l'indifférence.

-Eh bien, j'ai une bouillotte qui m'a tenu chaud toute la nuit donc… merveilleusement bien, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en posant sa tasse de café devant elle.

-Super, sourit-elle. Mh, au fait, je suis désolée pour hier soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-…pour tout. Répondit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il n'y a aucune raison. J'ai été ravi que tu m'invites dans ton lit, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! La taquina-t-il.

-Oh arrête, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un faux coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Mais elle gardait le sourire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était contente de l'avoir auprès d'elle ce matin. Elle devait reconnaître qu'au fond, elle aimait ces moments de complicité déguisés en petites disputes.

-Non, mais sérieusement. Je suis là pour ça, lui dit-il. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, et j'étais là. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais !

Elle sourit et le remercia.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Collin.

-Collin ?

Entendant ce prénom, Jack arriva derrière Jess, il n'était pas question que ce blanc-bec reprenne sa place auprès d'elle !

-Jess… J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, je suis passé en coup de vent pour voir si tu allais bien.

-En coup de vent hein… Collin, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Mais merci, je vais bien.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer, dit-il en désignant du menton Jack qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Qu... Quoi ? Elle se retourna, regarda Jack, puis regarda à nouveau Collin.

-Comment oses-tu ? répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse. On n'est plus ensemble. Je ne te dois rien. Tu m'as lâchée pour une mission, okay, très bien, je comprends, mais j'ai failli mourir hier, toute mon équipe a failli mourir, et ça n'est pas TOI qui était là pour me réconforter quand j'en avais le plus besoin, c'était LUI. C'est un ami, il est là pour moi, contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai AUCUN, tu m'entends, AUCUN COMPTE A TE RENDRE. S'énerva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle respira un grand coup et reprit :

-Donc c'est bien gentil d'être passé voir comment j'allais, maintenant que tu vois que ça va, tu peux partir. Et bonne mission.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant même qu'il put répliquer.

-ça va ? lui demanda doucement Jack.

-Oui oui… m'enfin c'est quand même pas croyable des trucs pareils ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes hein, vous les mecs, toujours dans votre bon droit, toujours là quand ça vous arrange mais le reste du temps rien à cirer, faisant attention à nous quand ça vous chante !

Jess était énervée, mais Jack se rendait bien compte que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Elle s'agitait dans son appartement, s'énervant de plus en plus, quand elle sentit deux bras puissant se refermer autour d'elle.

Etrangement, elle se détendit directement au contact du torse rassurant contre son dos. Elle souffla un grand coup.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle l'entendit rire.

-Ya pas de quoi. Je me doute, ou en tout cas j'espère, que je n'étais pas inclus dans ta tirade… Cependant, la colère te rend magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Elle rougit sous le compliment. Elle profita encore un peu de son contact puis se dégagea doucement.

-Allez, à la douche ! Toi d'abord ou moi d'abord ? lui demanda-t-elle, un air presque coquin sur le visage.

-Et pourquoi pas en même temps ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est quand même pas vrai, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

-Jamais quand il s'agit de toi.

Il fut ravi de la voir rougir, mais vint néanmoins à sa rescousse.

-Vas-y d'abord, je m'occupe de ranger la cuisine.

Elle lui sourit.

-Merci.

Elle profita donc de l'eau chaude plus que de raison, elle avait besoin de sentir ses muscles se relâcher, et faire disparaître toute la tension des derniers jours.

Elle sortit de la douche et emballa ses cheveux dans un essuie, puis en mit un autre autour d'elle, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange.

_Zut_, se dit-elle. _Bon, ben ya plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit encore à la cuisine, que je puisse passer discrètement par ma chambre sans qu'il me voit_.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte elle soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit derrière elle :

-Mastriani, je veux bien faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas te sauter dessus, mais franchement, te balader dans cette tenue, même si c'est dans ton appartement, c'est la tentation incarnée, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Jess se pétrifia sur place, puis décida d'en profiter.

-Burgess, comme tu viens de le signaler, je suis dans mon appartement, je fais donc ce que je veux, et si tu étais resté dans la cuisine bien tranquille à attendre que je t'annonce que la douche est libre, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir cette vision.

Sur ces paroles, elle entra dans sa chambre, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire taquin.

Elle repassa néanmoins sa tête par la porte :

-Oh, et au fait… La douche est libre ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui… J'ai cru remarqué…

Jack était décidément bloqué sur la vision des jambes de la jeune fille, à peine couverte par son essuie. Il secoua la tête, et alla toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu t'es perdu ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

-Non, en fait, j'ai pas envie d'exposer mon sublime corps à ta vue impure donc je voudrais récupérer mes affaires avant d'aller me doucher, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Il entendit une exclamation offusquée de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Agent Burgess, je ne vous autorise pas à me traiter d'impure non mais ! Quant à votre si sublime corps… dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai passé la nuit contre votre torse… nu ?

Jack devait reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point. Il cherchait une réplique quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il reçu ses vêtement en pleine figure, et la porte se referma avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester.

-Très bien agent Mastriani, puisque c'est comme ça…

Il sourit. Elle au moins n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Décidément, elle le surprenait de jour en jour. Elle garait une distance entre eux, tout en jouant au chat et à la souris, ça devenait vraiment intéressant, ça promettait pour plus tard.

Jess, une fois habillée, lâcha ses cheveux encore mouillés (elle n'allait pas se risquer à la salle de bain pour prendre son sèche-cheveux, si elle se faisait prendre elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face !), et alla dans le salon. Elle décida de donner un petit coup de fil à sa partenaire, la matinée étant bien avancée maintenant, ses collègues devraient être réveillés.

-Allo ?

-Nicole ? C'est Jess. Alors, comment va Antonio ? Et comment ça va toi ?

-Salut Jess ! Antonio va bien, ils l'ont gardé à l'hôpital cette nuit pour observation, mais à part quelques petites griffes, il va bien ! Et moi… Eh bien je suppose que j'ai eu très peur hier, mais je crois que ça va, je me remets doucement. Cette affaire m'a ouvert les yeux sur ceux qui étaient vraiment importants pour moi. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je change un peu !

-Je suis contente de t'entendre dire tout ça ! J'ai eu un message de Pollock qui disait qu'il nous mettait tous en congé pour une semaine, c'est chouette non ? Vous allez pouvoir en profiter.

-C'est génial oui. On va sûrement en profiter pour aller voir ma mère aussi.

-C'est bien ça.

-Et toi alors, comment ça va, remise un peu ?

-Oui, oui, ça va mieux. Grâce à Jack, je dois bien le dire. Confia-t-elle à demi-mots.

A ce moment, Jack sortit de la douche, il entendit la conversation, et entreprit d'écouter aux portes (la curiosité est un vilain défaut !).

-Aaaah, là ça devient intéressant ! Raconte !

-Eh bien, il est resté dormir ici cette nuit.

-Mais c'est génial ! Aloooors, il est comment au lit ?

-Nicole, je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé, je me suis juste effondrée dans ses bras…

-Oh… Enfin, je suppose qu'avec la pression des derniers jours, c'est normal. Au moins tu avais quelqu'un pour te soutenir. Et il est encore là ?

-Oui, il est sous la douche.

-Intéressant… !

-Nicole, s'il-te-plaît.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir un mec canon sur qui je fantasme depuis deux ans sous mon toit que pour que tu n'en rajoutes !

-Oui oui… C'est bien pour ça que je veux en rajouter !

Jack de son côté, était ravi des informations qu'il glanait. Ainsi, son flair ne l'avait pas trompé, son attirance pour elle était bel et bien réciproque.

-Moui c'est ça... Oh, Collin est passé ce matin aussi.

-Non ?

-Si. Il passait, je cite, en coup de vent, pour voir si j'allais bien. Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien et je l'ai remballé.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Je suppose oui… Enfin, je vais te laisser, Antonio doit s'impatienter !

-Haha, ça va, il boit son café tranquillement.

-Remets-lui mon bonjour ! Et passez de bonnes vacances surtout !

-Promis, toi aussi hein ! Et la semaine prochaine je veux que tu m'annonces une bonne nouvelle !

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu es en couple avec Jude Law pardi !

-Oh ça... Je crois que c'est une mission que je devrais pouvoir mener à bien, déclara-t-elle d'un air coquin.

-J'y compte bien ! Allez, bisous la belle !

-Gros bisous à vous deux !

Jess raccrocha, quand Jack entra dans la pièce.

-Quelle mission dois-tu mener à bien ?

-Jack ! Euh, me reposer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Jack sourit intérieurement.

-Non non, j'ai juste entendu cette histoire de mission. Sache que je ne te crois pas, et que je ferai tout pour le découvrir !

-Oh ça, ce ne sera à mon avis pas si difficile que ça.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais te le dire !

-Je me disais bien que ce serait pas aussi facile…

-Bon ! On a une semaine de congé devant nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jess pleine d'entrain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ON fait ? demanda Jack pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Jess voulait passer la semaine avec lui ?

Jess rougit et baissa la tête.

-Oui, enfin, euh, si tu veux qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble quoi… Sinon pas de soucis hein, encore merci pour tout de toute façon !

-Non non, je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, j'adorerais passer cette semaine avec toi !

Et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand il vit le grand sourire qu'elle lui fit.

-Est-ce que…

Jess hésita, peut-être que sa demande était trop précipitée.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Jack.

-ça fait deux moi que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et ma mère… Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner chez eux deux jours ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Jack sourit. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance que pour lui faire une telle proposition.

-Bien sûr, lui dit-il doucement, j'en serais ravi !

-Merci… Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

_Mon Dieu… Je veux voir ces yeux tous les jours au lever… Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera. C'est elle qu'il me faut, j'en suis sûr._

Jess appela sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils prirent la route avec Jack, et arrivèrent le soir même. Sa mère avait préparé le canapé pour Jack, et la chambre de Jess était toujours prête à l'accueillir.

Mais au moment où tout le monde se dit bonne nuit après une excellente soirée, Jess sentit une angoisse monter en elle, et devint toute pâle. Sa mère était déjà montée, et son frère déjà dans sa chambre, il ne restait plus que Jack et elle.

-Jess… ça va ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

-Je… Je… elle respira un grand coup. Tu… tu voudrais pas dormir avec moi ce soir, encore une fois ? S'il-te-plaît… ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, la tête baissée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et doucement, leva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. Il lui sourit tendrement.

Ils montèrent donc se coucher, et elle ne tarda pas à retrouver sa place au creux de ses bras.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilou la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Et au fait, désolée s'il reste une faute d'orthographe, j'ai fait mon possible, mais je reconnais que je ne suis pas infaillible ! La chanson, c'est un délire que j'ai depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la trouve vraiment chouette, et je trouve qu'elle allait bien dans l'histoire ! C'est 'Does your mother know' d'Abba. Bonne lecture !

J'ai oublié le disclaimer au chapitre précédent. Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter et jouer un peu avec les personnages !

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le lendemain, la mère de Jess fut étonnée de trouver le canapé vide. Sa fille lui avait pourtant dit que Jack était un ami. Elle sourit, et se dit que c'était encore le début d'une probable belle histoire.

Les deux jeunes agents se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, presqu'en même temps.

Il regarda sa belle, et lui fit un sourire avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Elle rit, frappa son épaule, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle sourit sadiquement, et souffla doucement. Elle le sentit se tendre sous son souffle.

-Agent Mastriani, chuchota-t-il, c'est un coup bas ça, c'est formellement interdit.

Il la sentit sourire encore plus dans son cou, ce qui augmenta davantage son trouble.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi… Je ne vais pas me laisser faire tu sais, je vais répliquer !

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux, et entreprit de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Il la sentit frissonner et il éprouva un sentiment de victoire.

-Vengé !

-Vous trichez, agent Burgess.

-Moi ? C'est vous qui trichez Mastriani.

-Pas du tout, la femme a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, l'homme lui, se doit d'être galant.

Il éclata de rire devant tant d'aplomb et de mauvaise foi.

-Quoi ? demanda Jess

-Tu apprends vite…

-J'ai un bon prof…

Ils se regardèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rapprochèrent…

-Jeeeeess ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

Et la mère de Jess vint gâcher ce moment. Qui se transforma en moment de gêne pour nos deux agents.

-Oui Maman, on arrive !

Elle soupira, regarda une dernière fois Jack qui haussa les épaules, désolé, et ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine.

-Comment ça se fait que t'as pas dormi sur le canapé ? demanda Doug de but en blanc à Jack.

-Euh…

Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas mettre Jess mal à l'aise. Celle-ci vint à son secours.

-C'est moi qui lui ait demandé Doug. On a eu… une semaine éprouvante au boulot, et je ne voulais pas dormir seule. Et oui, on n'a fait que dormir ! ajouta-t-elle sous le regard amusé de son frère. De toute façon, je suis grande, majeure et vaccinée, c'est mon droit de dormir avec un garçon, j'ai pas à me justifier, dit-elle, un peu boudeuse pour la forme.

-Oh mais j'ai rien dit, je voulais juste savoir ! répondit son frère.

A ce moment-là à la radio, une chanson d'Abba commença…

_You're so hot, teasing me  
>So you're blue<br>but I can't take a chance on a chick like you…  
>That's something I couldn't do<em>

Jack commença à chantonner en regardant Jess. Quand celle-ci comprit la provoque, elle prit un air offusqué.

_There's that look in your eyes  
>I can read in your face<br>that your feelings are driving you wild  
>Ah, but girl you're only a child<em>

Il tournait autour d'elle en chantant, puis il prit une tasse de café, la déposa devant elle, et continua à chanter.__

_Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?_

Jess sourit, et se surprit à entamer la deuxième partie du refrain avec lui.

_And I can chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>Does your mother know that you're out?_

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le gamin, et pas elle.  
><em><br>__Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Better slow down girl<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<em>

Doug commença à chanter avec, trouvant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux très drôle. La mère de Jess était quelque peu perdue, elle avait rarement connu ça dans sa cuisine.__

_I can see what you want  
>But you seem pretty young<br>to be searching for that kind of fun  
>So maybe I'm not the one<em>

Jack fit mine de dire qu'il n'était pas le bon et s'échappa, évitant de justesse un coup de cuiller en bois de Jess.

_Now you're so cute, I like your style  
>And I know what you mean<br>when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
>But girl you're only a child<em>

Il lui lança un regard appuyé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il appréciait la vue qu'il lui offrait. Elle répondit à la provoque, et reprit le dessus.  
><em><br>Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Better slow down girl<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<em>

Ils reprirent le refrain une dernière fois tous ensemble, y compris la mère de Jess, dansant dans la cuisine comme elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Quand la chanson arriva à sa fin, Jess fusilla Jack du regard, tout en souriant.

-C'est toi le gamin, c'est à toi qu'on devrait demander si ta mère sait que tu es sorti ! lui dit-elle en tirant la langue.

-Très mature Mastriani, je suis convaincu que ce discours te donne raison… Ou pas. Sourit-il, victorieux.

Il évita un nième coup de cuiller en bois, et ils s'assirent tous pour prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Quand Doug retourna dans sa chambre et que Jess alla sous la douche, la mère de celle-ci en profita pour parler à Jack.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, ni ce qui se passe entre vous… commença-t-elle

-Oh, nous ne sommes qu'ami, dit-il, détourant quand même les yeux.

La mère de Jess sourit.

-Oui. Pour le moment, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je crois que vous lui faites beaucoup de bien. Je n'ai plus vu mes enfants s'amuser comme ça depuis très longtemps vous savez, Jack.

-Oh… eh bien je suis ravi d'apprendre que je fais peut-être partie du déclenchement.

-Oh, vous en faites partie… Vous l'êtes même, je pense. Je sais qu'elle et son ex petit-ami ont rompu il n'y a pas longtemps, mais soyez patient. Je connais ma fille. Elle a l'air de tenir beaucoup à vous.

-Je… Merci Madame Mastriani.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Toni.

-Très bien, Toni. Sourit-il.

-Je voulais vous remercier d'ailleurs de l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. Je me doute que pour vous ça ne doit pas être les meilleures vacances que de venir ici.

-Oh, au contraire… Si je peux rendre Jess heureuse, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Elle rit. Il reprit :

-Vous savez, quand j'ai rencontré votre fille il y a deux ans… On m'avait parlé d'une medium, mais quand je l'ai vue, je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris. J'imaginais le cliché type de la vieille aux bracelets et à la boule de cristal, et au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé face à… une magnifique jeune femme, au tempérament de feu, je l'ai rapidement compris. J'ai eu l'impression d'enfin trouver quelqu'un pour me tenir tête. Mais elle était en couple à ce moment-là. Un certain Himmer.

-Hunter, corrigea machinalement Tony.

-Oui, c'est ça... J'ai bien senti, ou du moins c'est ce que j'espérais, que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour Jess était réciproque, mais elle tenait bon, voulait rester fidèle, ce qui m'a d'autant plus impressionné. Je veux dire, jusque là personne ne m'avait vraiment résisté, sourit-il.

-Je vois. Vous étiez fier et sûr de vous pas vrai ?

-En effet…

-Jess n'a jamais vraiment supporté les gens qui prenaient les autres de haut. Effectivement, vous avez dû vous heurter à un mur.

-C'est vrai, mais nos joutes verbales étaient… Je sais pas, j'aimais ça. J'avais enfin du répondant avec quelqu'un. Avant ça, c'était trop facile. Avec elle, je découvrais le goût du fruit défendu, de la tentation, et de la résistance. Elle me fascinait. Elle me fascine toujours d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti il y a deux ans ?

-Oh, une mission par-ci, une mission par-là, vous savez, le boulot…

-Mh.

-J'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais impossible. Je pensais que je ne la reverrais pas avant longtemps. Et puis il y a un mois, chance, j'apprends qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un en plus. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Sauf qu'à nouveau, elle était en couple. J'avoue que j'ai cru que le monde était contre moi !

Toni rit.

-Mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse… Elle m'a demandé de garder mes distances. Ce qui, en un sens, m'a flatté, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle avait toujours du mal à gérer son attirance pour moi. Et puis la mission s'est passée. On a failli mourir, elle nous a tous sauvés grâce à une vision. On est rentré chez elle, et elle a relâché toute la pression dans mes bras… C'est comme ça qu'on a passé notre première nuit ensemble.

Toni avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que sa fille avait traversé des moments douloureux, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point là. Elle prit Jack dans ses bras.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle. Merci d'être là pour elle. Vous êtes un homme bon.

-Je suis un homme amoureux, je ne sais pas très bien si c'est la même chose, mais… Je ferai de mon mieux pour la protéger… Si elle m'accepte.

-Je crois que c'est en bonne voie, lui sourit Toni.

Et comme Jack avait entendu une partie de la conversation de Jess avec Nicole, Jess entendit la fin de la conversation entre sa mère et Jack. Amoureux ? Vraiment ? Cela changeait tout. Enfin, non, pas spécialement… mais elle devait être sûre d'elle. Jouer avec un garçon, c'est une chose, mais jouer avec lui, s'il est amoureux, et qu'au final elle pas, c'en est une autre… Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Et puis elle repensa aux deux nuits passées dans ses bras. Se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie en sécurité qu'à ces moments-là.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et enlaça Jack par derrière. Celui-ci, surpris, lui demanda si ça allait.

-Oui, j'avais juste envie, sourit-elle.

Toni avait fermé le restaurant pour l'après-midi, et ils en profitèrent pour passer du temps tous ensemble. La complicité entre Jack et Jess ne cessait d'augmenter, même si ceux-ci continuaient de se disputer comme à leur habitude.

-De toute façon, c'est bien connu, les femmes ne savent pas viser, lança Jack d'un ton pompeux.

Jess fut tellement offusquée qu'elle s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

-Je te rappelle quand même que j'ai un des meilleurs scores de tir, Jack !

-Certes… Bon, mais ça compte pas, tu es agent du FBI. Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

-C'est ça oui, réfléchis un peu avant de lancer des énormités pareille… Ah non, c'est vrai, ce mot ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, le provoqua-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Ils étaient dans un parc, et Jess savait qu'elle devait se préparer à courir après ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est un aspect de son métier qu'elle adorait, le sport !

-Oh toi… Attends un peu, reviens ici ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! cria Jack, tout en se lançant à la poursuite de Jess qui avait commencé à détaler.

_Non d'un chien, elle court vachement vite en plus la p'tite hein ! _se dit-il.

Seulement elle fit l'erreur de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il la vit, s'approcha doucement et…

-Bouh.

-AAAAH !

Ne l'attendant pas du tout de ce côté-là, elle se saisit, mais se remit à courir. Seulement, la distance étant beaucoup plus petite cette fois, Jack la rattrapa facilement. Il lui sauta dessus et la plaqua dans l'herbe, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Jess, alors qu'elle riait tout en essayant de récupérer son souffle de cette course effrénée.

-Mh… Pour insulte à agent en dehors de ses fonctions ! dit Jack d'un air convaincu.

-Oh… Et, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter l'arrestation, monsieur l'agent ? demanda-t-elle, un air mutin sur le visage.

Jack était toujours couché sur elle, ce regard et ce sourire étaient en train d'avoir raison de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jess, et commença à parler.

-Jess… Si tu continues la provoque comme ça, même si j'adore ça, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps mes distances…

-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu tiennes tes distances ? lança-t-elle.

Elle profita de l'avoir déstabilisé pour reprendre l'avantage, elle le plaqua à son tour sur le sol, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Il se pourrait que la mission que m'a confiée Nicole arrive bientôt à terme.

Elle lui sourit et lui lança un regard entendu, puis se releva et rejoint tranquillement sa mère et son frère. Jack quant à lui était complètement perdu. Il ne savait toujours pas de quelle mission il s'agissait, et il ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme lui voulait. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle jouait avec lui parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux, et pas uniquement pour s'amuser… Il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre sinon.

Il secoua la tête et finit par rejoindre Jess et sa famille.

-Alors agent Burgess, ma sœur vous a mis la pâtée ?

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle a raison quand elle dit qu'elle est plutôt douée... Mais elle triche ! Elle me déstabilise. Dit-il avec un air de petit garçon boudeur.

Doug rit.

-Ne vous laissez pas abattre, je suis sûre que vous aussi vous pouvez tricher avec elle, lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil entendu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! dit Jess en rigolant.

Et toute l'après-midi se déroula comme ça, entre provoque, détente, et complicité.

Le soir, ils firent la cuisine tous ensemble. Ce fut encore un grand moment d'amusement, alors que Jack épluchait les pommes de terre, Jess les coupait en petits carrés, mais elle était souvent dérangée par Jack qui lui mettait une épluchure ou l'autre dans les cheveux. A un moment donné cependant, elle se vengea, pris une épluchure, et la glissa sous son t-shirt, pendant qu'il donnait un coup de main à Toni.

-Hey ! C'est froid !

-Tu l'as cherché ! Mes cheveux non plus n'apprécient pas les épluchures, je vais devoir les laver maintenant !

-Maintenant, genre… Maintenant ?

-Euh, bah non, quand je prendrai une douche quoi…

-ça, ça peut s'arranger…

_Oh oh_, se dit Jess, _ce regard ne me dit rien qui vaille_.  
>Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour se mettre à l'abri, Jack l'attrapa, la mit sur son épaule, et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la déposa devant la baignoire, pris le pommeau de douche, et commença à arroser copieusement ses cheveux.<p>

-Aaaah, mais arrête, c'est froid !

Elle riait et se débattait en même temps, il y avait de l'eau partout, ils étaient trempés, mais Jack tenait bon, et continuait de l'arroser.

Quand enfin, elle eu accès au robinet, elle le ferma d'un coup, et s'arrangea pour que Jack n'y ait pas accès.

-ça monsieur Burgess, vous allez me le payer très très très cher… Lui dit-elle, lui lançant un regard furax, tout en souriant discrètement.

Jack déglutit, mais se dit que ça valait quand même la peine, elle était juste magnifique, cet air furieux sur son visage, et ses cheveux mouillés, tout comme son t-shirt d'ailleurs… Il déglutit une fois de plus quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci était légèrement transparent.

Jess vit son regard et décida d'en profiter. Elle bomba légèrement le torse et se leva doucement, prenant bien soin de passer très près de Jack.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-N'oublie pas, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Très froid.

Et elle profita de son regard ahuri pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de celui-ci. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ce t-shirt mouillé le rendait vraiment attirant.

Jack comprit à retardement qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Elle avait, encore une fois, gagné.

-Et si tu pouvais essuyer tes bêtises, ça me ferait plaisir ! lança Jess depuis sa chambre.

Jack entreprit donc de mettre la salle de bain en ordre, puis alla mettre un t-shirt de rechange.

Le reste de la soirée, fort heureusement, se déroula plus calmement, dans la bonne ambiance et la chaleur du foyer.

D'un accord tacite, Jack dormit à nouveau avec Jess.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le lendemain matin, Jess ouvrit les yeux assez tôt, Jack dormait encore profondément. Elle repensa à la veille, et à sa vengeance. Souriant sadiquement, elle vérifia qu'elle pouvait quitter le lit sans le réveiller, et se leva.

Elle alla à la cuisine, dans le congélateur, et pris deux glaçons bien gros.

Elle remonta à pas de loup, elle savait que son frère dormait encore et que sa mère occupait la salle de bain. Donc au pire, Jack réveillerait son frère, rien de grave.

Elle se glissa doucement sous les couvertures, se recolla à Jack, et retint son souffle, elle espérait ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Fort heureusement, il avait l'air profondément endormi. Elle en profita donc pour passer sa main sous son t-shirt, et fit glisser un des glaçons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il tourna la tête deux-trois fois avant de se rendre compte que c'était Jess l'origine de la torture.

Celle-ci en profita pour frotter le deuxième glaçon, et Jack grogna, ce qui la fille beaucoup rire.

-Attends un peu, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! La menaça-t-il en reprenant le dessus.

-Oh, à ta place, je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain-là. C'est ma vengeance pour hier soir. Si tu décides de répliquer, on est embarqué à vie dans une spirale de vengeance. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, avec des yeux de cocker.

Jack respira un grand coup. Il était toujours au-dessus d'elle et avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il lui répondit, le regard plein de désir :

-Non, pour le moment ça n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux…

Sa voix rauque et son regard de braise troubla Jess, qui déglutit, sans pour autant répondre.

Et à nouveau, ce moment fut interrompu par un Doug passablement excité :

-Hey, Jess, Jack ! Vous devez vous levez si vous ne voulez pas rater votre avion !

Effectivement, ils avaient réservé la veille deux places pour Miami. Ils avaient besoin de changer d'air, de se retrouver, de se changer les idées.

Jess soupira, et repoussa Jack en souriant.

-On arrive Doug, on arrive !

Après un petit déjeuner bien rempli, ils dirent au revoir à la famille de Jess, plus que ravie de les avoir accueillis, leur fit promettre d'être prudent, et ils se mirent en route pour l'aéroport. Ils dormirent un peu dans l'avion, discutèrent de tout et de rien, se chamaillèrent, bref, passèrent un agréable vol.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, et arrivèrent à l'hôtel peu de temps après. Jack avait profité d'une absence de Jess pour changer leur réservation d'une simple chambre en suite, histoire de sortir un peu le grand jeu, elle en avait besoin, et elle le méritait largement. De son point de vue en tout cas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur suite, Jess tilta qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chambre.

-Jack, ils se sont trompés à l'accueil, on n'a jamais réservé de suite nous !

-Nous pas, mais moi, oui.

Jess le regarda dubitativement, ouvrit la porte, entra, et poussa un cri de joie en sautant.

-Aaaaah c'est trop chouette ! C'est immense ! Et super beau ! Et la vue ! Et le lit ! Oh je veux voir la salle de bain.

Et comme une gamine le jour de Noël, elle courut pour voir la pièce d'eau. Qui était plus grande que sa chambre à Indiana Polis. Avec une énorme baignoire et trois robinets. Jess était aux anges.

Jack était ravi de voir que son idée lui plaisait, et il fondait devant son grand sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans une démarche féline, le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit au creux de l'oreille, merci. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un temps indéfini. Ils étaient juste bien, là, tous les deux.

Finalement, Jess se dégagea et alla défaire ses bagages. Jack l'imita. Puis ils se décidèrent pour une balade (romantique !) sur la plage avant d'aller manger, ils avaient le temps.

Ils ramassèrent des coquillages, firent la course, se bousculèrent, oublièrent tous leur soucis, et retombèrent en enfance.

Jess redoutait un peu la nuit qui s'approchait. Ce serait leur première « vraie » nuit à deux, puisque les deux précédentes, ils n'étaient pas seuls, et la première, ça ne comptait pas. Mais elle décida de laisser faire les choses et de voir comment ça se passerait.

A aucun moment il n'y eu de blanc dans la conversation, et Jess se sentait de plus en plus en confiance, de mieux en mieux avec lui.

Quand, enfin, vint le temps de remonter vers la suite.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Et oui, je finis ici :D je sais, c'est sadique, mais pas tant que ça en fait… Parce que la suite arrive très vite !

J'espère que ça vous plaît ! en tout cas, moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bisous ! MMC.


	3. Chapter 3

D'ores et déjà toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'ai commencé, puis j'ai été interrompue, puis j'ai manqué d'inspiration… Mais me revoilà avec ce que je croyais être le dernier chapitre :D et en fait… non. :p Je pensais ne pas me lancer là-dedans, mais j'ai trouvé un peu d'inspiration, je suis en vacances, alors… pourquoi pas. Et puis, c'est la manière la plus sincère que j'ai trouvée pour remercier Elizewyn de sa fidélité et de sa patience sur cette fic, et puis de son soutient aussi, tout simplement. Merci. Spéciale dédicace pour toi donc ) J'espère que ça te plaira !

Mes excuses pour les éventuelles fautes ayant échappées à ma vigilance !

Bonne lecture !

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Jess poussa la porte doucement, mais rapidement elle se sentit soulevée de terre.

-Hey ! Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi ! Disait-elle en riant et en lui donnant des coups pour essayer qu'il la lâche.

-Mh, non pas envie… Quoique.

Et il la largua sur le grand lit somptueux. Il eut droit à un regard noir, mais il s'en fichait, il la trouvait trop belle quand elle s'énervait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'y arriver, une tornade brune entra dans son champ de vision.

-Oh non non non, ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça, je ne suis pas un vulgaire sac de patates que l'on jette comme ça, non mais !

Et tout le long de sa tirade, Jess tapait du doigt sur le torse de Jack, tout en le faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assis sur le lit. Et là, elle profita de l'avantage. Elle mit un genou sur le lit, puis le deuxième de l'autre côté de Jack, il se retrouvait donc avec la femme de ses rêves presqu'à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se pencha, et effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Jack n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Elle recommença, avec plus de conviction, et là, il ne tint plus, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Baiser qui se fit vite sauvage, ils s'embrassaient pour rattraper tout le temps perdu, comme si leur vie en dépendait, c'était devenu un ballet incessant, où on ne savait pas très bien qui menait la danse, une bataille, comme leurs disputes, chacun essayant de reprendre le dessus entre deux gémissements.

Jess finit par le plaquer sur le lit, prenant plaisir à l'embrasser tout en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle abandonna sa bouche pour aller butiner son cou, laissant une trace brûlante avec sa langue.

Jack décida qu'il était temps de renverser les rôles, aussi la fit il basculer sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle protesta pour la forme.

-Hey ! Déjà assez d'être dominé monsieur Burgess ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Mh… Non, mais je ne pouvais plus résister, j'avais trop envie de faire ça.

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Jess se cambra sous la caresse, ce qui eut pour effet de coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre, et de lui arracher un autre gémissement. Elle s'abandonnait à lui comme elle ne s'était pas abandonnée à quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, et fut ravi de voir sa belle réagir à la caresse. Sa deuxième main rejoint rapidement la première, et bientôt le t-shirt de Jess, considéré comme trop encombrant, fut enlevé.

La jeune femme se laissa encore torturer un peu, puis décida qu'il était temps de rétablir l'équilibre. Elle se releva donc à moitié, obligeant Jack à s'assoir. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, et lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

-La vue vous plaît agent Mastriani ? La taquina-t-il.

-Oh que oui, acquiesça Jess.

Elle noua les bras autour de son cou, et ils repartirent dans un baisé effréné.

La suite n'appartient qu'à eux. Ils passèrent une nuit d'amour torride et sensuelle, apprenant à se découvrir l'un et l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Ils se réveillèrent paresseusement aux alentours de midi. Jess sourit en sentant le corps chaud collé à elle. Elle s'en rapprocha un peu plus, nouant une de ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, et nicha sa tête dans son cou, déposant de petits baisers papillon.

-Mh… Je pourrais très bien m'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Je crois même que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Dit Jack, encore à moitié endormi.

-Moi non plus. Sourit Jess.

Ils se prélassèrent encore de longues minutes dans le lit, alternant câlins et bisous, puis décidèrent de se lever. Ils voulaient profiter de la plage qui était à leur disposition.

Ils firent appel au service d'étage pour avoir à manger, et se mirent en route par après.

Ils passèrent une après-midi de rêve, tantôt nageant dans l'eau bleue, tantôt se prélassant au soleil, tout en profitant de leur amour naissant.

Ils revinrent à l'hôtel alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, quand ils croisèrent Nicole et Antonio qui étaient à la réception.

-Nicole ? s'exclama Jess, étonnée de voir sa partenaire dans leur hôtel.

-Jess ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle étonnée, tout en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je te retourne la question ! Nous sommes là depuis hier avec Jack, dit-elle en se retournant pour l'introduire dans la conversation.

-Oh, ainsi donc vous avez décidé de passer vos vacances ensemble ? Demanda Antonio.

-C'est exact ! Je voulais prouver à Jess que je ne suis pas qu'un arrogant aux chevilles énormes, ajouta Jack sur le ton de la confidence.

-Et il n'y est pas encore arrivé, dit Jess un air de défi sur le visage

Jack prit un air offusqué.

-Comment ça, je n'y suis pas arrivé ? Ça n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Peut-être, mais qui est-ce qui a mené la danse ? insista-t-elle en riant.

Nicole et Antonio regardaient l'échange qui se produisait sous leurs yeux d'un œil entendu. Nicole prit la parole pour les interrompre

-Je peux donc supposer Jess, que ta mission est accomplie ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Exact. Et je n'ai pas eu trop de mal finalement…

-C'était quoi cette mission ? demanda Antonio, perdu.

-Secret de filles ! le taquina Nicole.

-Attends Antonio, je dirais que si j'assemble les indices que j'ai, entre la conversation que j'ai surprise entre elles il y a trois jours, les allusions que Jess m'a faites pendant deux jours, et la réaction de Nicole face à notre conversation, je dirais que la mission était… bah de sortir avec moi, finit-il, quelque peu abasourdi.

-C'est pas drôle, tu es un trop bon enquêteur ! dit Jess, le frappant à l'épaule.

-Aaaah, c'est donc ça ! Eh bien, félicitations à vous deux hein !

-Merci Antonio, sourit Jess. Et sinon, vous avez aussi choisi le soleil pour vos vacances ?

-En effet, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus retrouvés comme ça, et ça fait du bien ! dit Nicole. De plus, je me suis rappelée de ce petit hôtel dont tu m'avais parlé lors de l'une de nos enquête, et je me suis dit que c'était le must pour un repos plus que mérité !

-C'est génial !

-Exact ! Bon, puisqu'on est tous là, on mange ensemble ce soir ?

-Moi ça me va. Les garçons ?

-Parfait, ça me fera des vacances, déclara Jack, qui se prit un nième coup sur l'épaule.

Ils passèrent donc toute la soirée sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, discutant, insouciants des affaires qui attendaient probablement leur retour.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le reste du séjour se déroula comme dans un rêve, entre moments amoureux, et moments partagés ensemble, moments complices et moments tendresse. Ça leur fit le plus grand bien, et il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de retrouver leur bureau à la fin de leurs vacances.

Cependant, ils eurent une surprise de taille à leur retour. Pollock leur annonça qu'ils étaient conviés à la soirée annuelle de gala du FBI.

-Nous monsieur ? Mais comment… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est réservés aux dirigeants et aux meilleurs agents non ? demanda, intriguée, Jess.

-Exact. Et on a un des meilleurs taux de réussite de l'Etat, en partie grâce à vous d'ailleurs. Donc il est normal que vous soyez conviés à cette grande soirée de gala qu'est la nôtre, avec plein de strass, paillettes et sourires hypocrites, déclara Pollock. L'agent Scott vous briefera tous les trois, elle a déjà eu l'occasion d'y participer une ou deux fois. N'est-ce pas Agent Scott ?

-Oui monsieur, en effet.

-Bien. Cette soirée aura lieu vendredi soir, je vous veux tous nickel, cheveux tirés à quatre épingles, sur votre 31, et toutes les autres expressions du style, je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez honte, c'est bien compris ?

Jess et Nicole sourirent malgré elles.

-Oui Monsieur !

-Parfait. Allez, au boulot maintenant, vous devez retrouver cette jeune fille disparue depuis hier.

Et la conversation avec leur chef s'arrêta là.

L'enquête ne pris pas tellement de temps à être résolue, surtout qu'ils étaient quatre, ce qui les rendait plus efficaces.

La jeune fille fut donc retrouvée, saine et sauve, et rendue à sa famille.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le jeudi, comme la journée était calme, Nicole en profita pour emmener Jess faire les boutiques.

-Nicole, c'est bon, je sais bien que c'est une soirée de gala, mais j'ai des robes chez moi tu sais !

-Je parie que tu ne les as plus mises depuis 4 ans et qu'elles sont passées de mode !

-Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma garde-robe ! dit-elle, s'offusquant pour la forme.

-Allez, ne ronchonne pas, quand tu verras la tête de Jack, tu me remercieras !

Jess grommela pour la forme mais au fond, elle savait que Nicole avait marqué un point.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite boutique de robes diverses. Il y en avait tant pour les styles casuals que classiques, de soirée, de cocktail, ou de bal, courtes ou longues, noires ou colorées, à volants, à froufrous, à plusieurs couches, en taffetas, en tulle, bref, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et toutes les occasions !

-Euh, Nicole ? chuchota Jess.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as vu le prix de ces robes ? Je veux dire, peut-être que tu as des économies cachées, mais ça n'est pas mon cas tu sais !

Nicole rigola.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je connais la patronne, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et en effet, à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une petite femme joviale débarqua devant elles.

-Nicole ! Comme je suis ravie de te voir ! Ça fait un bail dis-donc ! Comment tu vas? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Jess sourit devant ce flot de questions ininterrompu, manifestement la jeune femme n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

-Je vais bien. Sourit Nicole. Cette année ne fut pas de tout repos, mais on s'en est sorti, pas vrai Jess ?

-En effet ! Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame ?

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Henriette !

-Eh bien ravie de vous connaître Henriette !

-Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ma petite boutique ? demanda Henriette d'un air curieux.

-On est invitée au gala annuel du FBI, il faut donc qu'on soit plus belles que belles ! Déclara Nicole. Je viens voir si tu aurais encore par hasard quelques réserves… dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux et d'un regard entendu.

-Ooooh, je vois, ajouta Henriette.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais son regard s'était éclairé.

-Suivez-moi. Jasmine, vous vous occupez de la boutique pendant que je suis en haut avec ces jeunes femmes s'il-vous-plaît !

-Bien Madame.

La boutique entre les mains de sa meilleure vendeuse, Henriette pu ouvrir la marche vers la caverne d'Ali Baba, où la loi du prix bradé faisait rage.

Les filles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, pleine de robes sens dessus dessous, un fouillis pas croyable.

-Un gala tu m'as dit, Nicole ?

-En effet.

-Bien, il vous faut donc du long. Alors…

Henriette commença à fouiller. Elle se retourna, regarda nos deux protagonistes d'un oeil critique, et se replongea dans sa recherché.

Bientôt, elle sorti trois robes pour chacune d'entre elles.

-Bien Nicole, en voici trois pour toi, je crois que je sais déjà laquelle tu prendras, mais comme ça tu as quand même le choix !

Et Henriette lui tendit 3 longues robes. L'une était un bustier qui la moulait jusqu'à la taille, entièrement doré, il s'évasait par la suite dans une grande jupe bouffante, toute de doré et de blanc. Elle était certes magnifique, mais peut-être un peu trop cérémonieuse pour leur soirée. Nicole décida donc d'essayer la suivante, une longue, très cintrée, se terminant en queue de sirène, de couleur bleu nuit. Elle était superbe, mais Nicole qui aimait le raffiné et le sophistiqué, la trouvait un tout petit peu trop simple. La troisième lui avait en réalité fait de l'œil dès le départ. Elle était longue, sans manche, avec décolleté plongeant mais pas vulgaire, juste ce qui fallait. Dans les tons mauves, violets, noir, et doré, la jupe descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles dans un tissus droit, mais très fluide. Plusieurs bandes de tissu se superposait, et quand elle bougeait, on aurait dit que la robe faisait partie d'elle.

-Celle-là.

Son ton était catégorique, Nicole était sûre d'elle. De plus, elle mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau café au lait et ses yeux foncés.

-Tu es magnifique Nicole ! S'exclama Jess. Antonio va avoir du mal à résister, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

-Je te remercie. En effet, il ne m'a pas encore vue dans une telle tenue je crois, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Aller, à toi maintenant, voyons ce qu'Henriette t'a trouvé !

-Alors, je ne connais pas encore Mademoiselle, mais d'après votre taille et votre teint, voici ce qui pourrait vous convenir, et elle lui tendit également trois robes.

Il y en a une que Jess n'essaya pas, en effet, elle était brune, et Jess avait envie que quelque chose de plus clair, le brun était trop banal pour elle, elle voulait quelque chose de plus original. Henriette lui tendit donc la robe suivante, d'un turquoise pur. C'était un bustier qui la moulait jusqu'en-dessous des fesses, pour après partir en toute une série de volant, la robe s'ouvrant au niveau de son genou, une traîne terminant le tout. Jess eut un coup de cœur. Elle était magnifique. Mais probablement pas tout à fait adaptée avec la traîne.

-Je l'adore. Je vais la prendre. Cependant, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas un autre modèle encore, je crois que la traîne est un peu trop encombrante pour la soirée qui nous attend.

-Oh bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Tenez, celle-ci, c'est mon coup de cœur pour vous. Je crois qu'elle vous ira à ravir…

Et Henriette donna à Jess une robe assez particulière. Jess fut immédiatement sous le charme. Elle l'enfila, et se dit que oui, définitivement, c'était la bonne. C'était une robe bustier avec un fourreau, pas trop moulant, juste ce qu'il faut, plein de vagues de tissu. Le tout d'une couleur corail orangé assez particulière, qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle se tourna vers Nicole qui avait les yeux pétillants, comme elle.

-Tu es magnifique. J'en connais un qui va avoir du mal demain soir… dit-elle avec un regard entendu. Bon Henriette. Avec ces magnifiques robes, j'espère que tu as des chaussures à nous proposer !

-Pour qui me prends-tu donc chère Nicole ?

-Pour la meilleure dans ce domaine ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Leurs robes sous le bras, Jess et Nicole suivirent Henriette vers le bas du magasin, dans la partie réservée aux chaussures.

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, déclara Henriette d'un air solennel.

Jess regarda Nicole, intriguée, mais celle-ci la rassura d'un regard.

-Pour toi Nicole, voici.

Et elle lui tendit une paire d'escarpin soir, très fins et élégants, vernis, à bout rond et plateforme. Au bas mot, Nicole prit quinze centimètres quand elle les essaya.

-Grandiose. Parfait. En plus j'en ai pas encore des comme ça.

-Ah bon ? C'est pourtant un modèle plutôt classique, sourit Henriette, connaissant la passion de Nicole pour les chaussures.

-Certes, mais en noir je n'ai que des modèles en velours, ou alors plus lourd que ceux-ci. Ils sont parfaits.

Henriette rosit de plaisir. Elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie dans l'habillement chic des femmes, mais elle aimait toujours se faire complimenter, contenter une cliente était toujours une récompense, surtout lorsque c'était une amie de longue date.

-Et pour vous, reprit-elle, voici ceux-ci.

Et elle propose à Jess une paire d'escarpins, tout aussi hauts que ceux de Nicole, mais d'un argenté très clair, légèrement pailleté.

-Oh euh… Merci Henriette, elles sont magnifique, dit Jess d'un ton incertain.

-Mais ? L'encouragea Henriette d'un petit sourire.

-Mais la soirée est demain soir, et les talons les plus hauts que j'ai jamais portés ne dépassaient probablement pas les huit centimètres, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh, ça n'est jamais que le double ceci, vous verrez, on s'y fait très vite !

Jess essaya les escarpins, quelque peu incertaine. Elle fut étonnée de voir comment ceux-ci tenaient bien à ses pieds, et comment elle se déplaçait facilement dans le magasin. Elle fit encore quelque pas puis tournoya sur elle-même. Rassurée de sa stabilité, elle fit un sourire victorieux à Nicole qui rit devant sa réaction.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, tu verras demain, dit-elle pour la taquiner.

-Oh, je suis sûre que je tiendrai le coup, répondit sa jeune collègue, sûre d'elle.

-Allez Henriette, on passe à la caisse, on va devoir retourner au bureau !

-Parfait parfait. Jasmine, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour les emballages !

-J'arrive tout de suite, Madame !

Et ainsi, elles passèrent à la caisse. Jess rajouta à la dernière minute une paire de semelles en gel, qui, se dit-elle, lui seraient probablement plus qu'utile le lendemain soir…

Après avoir payé leurs achats, elles sortirent du magasin, les bras chargés de sacs, et reprirent le chemin du bureau.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Le vendredi passa rapidement, la journée se termina calmement, et en quittant le bureau, Nicole pris la décision d'envoyer Antonio à l'appart' que Jack partageait avec Jess, et emmena Jess chez elle.

-Et sinon, on peut savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi me préparer comme il se doit ? demanda Antonio, indigné d'être ainsi évincé.

-Tu as le droit de faire un crochet pour récupérer tes affaires et tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais pour le reste, on se prépare entre filles Jess et moi, déclara Nicole d'un ton sans appel.

Antonio, tout penaud, acquiesça et regarda Jack d'un air faussement désespéré.

-Vieux, je crois qu'on est obligé de suivre les ordres de Son Altesse, déclara-t-il solennellement.

-En effet, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

Et c'est ainsi que toute la petite troupe quitta le bureau. Cependant, Pollock les rattrapa :

-Eh, vous quatre là !

Ils se stoppèrent devant l'ascenseur et se retournèrent d'un bloc, se demandant ce que leur bosse leur voulait encore.

-20h ce soir, que personne ne soit en retard ! Je ne veux pas faire honte à mon département.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous monsieur, rassurez-vous. Jess hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

C'est ainsi donc que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ensemble alors que les filles partirent de leur côté. Le crochet fut fait pour les affaires d'Antonio qui essaya vainement de glaner des indices sur les tenues de ces demoiselles, mais il fut rapidement réprimandé et mis dehors sans plus de cérémonie.

Bougon, il remonta dans la voiture de Jack.

-A quoi on doit s'attendre tu crois, pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

-Oh, tu les connais. Je crois que même si on les connaît, sous toutes les coutures, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, elles vont encore trouver le moyen de nous surprendre, dit-il pensivement.

-Oui, tu as probablement raison… J'espère juste qu'on tiendra jusqu'à la fin de la soirée sans leur enlever leur robe ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ah ça… Faisons en sorte de les faire baver aussi, répondit Jack.

Arrivés à l'appartement, ils s'organisèrent. Jack ouvrit une bonne bouteille de rouge, histoire de leur donner un peu de courage, ils burent un verre à leur santé ainsi qu'à celles de leurs compagnes, et Jack fila sous la douche, pendant qu'Antonio s'installait confortablement dans le canapé, alors qu'il écoutait un cd de bon vieux jazz, histoire de se relaxer un peu. *et on ne bave pas devant Jack sous la douche, merci, pensez à vos claviers*

1/2h plus tard, Jack annonça que la salle de bain était libre, et Antonio put à son tour aller faire un brin de toilette. *on ne bave pas _bis_*

Jack enfila un smoking très classe, coupé sur mesure, avec chemise blanche immaculée en coton fin, agrémentée de boutons de manchettes argentés. Il noua une cravate d'un rose très pâle autour de son cou, et se tourna vers son collègue qui entra dans la chambre, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer. *rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit sur la bave !*

-Et sinon, ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda Jack d'un regard évocateur sur la tenue de son collègue.

-Pas du tout, répondit Antonio avec un grand sourire.

Il se hâta néanmoins d'enfiler son pantalon de smoking qui le moulait juste ce qu'il fallait. Après avoir mis sa chemise, il noua une cravate prune foncé.

Ils s'amusèrent et prirent quelques photos, tels des ados lors d'une pré-soirée.

Ils se servirent encore un verre de vin, attendant 19h30 pour se mettre en route. Ils ne devaient pas s'occuper d'aller chercher les filles, celles-ci ayant bien insisté sur le fait qu'elles voulaient garder le secret de leur tenue jusqu'au bout, quitte à les mettre mal à l'aise une fois sur place.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Du côté de nos belles agents, étant donné que l'appartement de Nicole avait deux salles d'eau conjointes, elle purent prendre le temps de se relaxer dans un bon bain parfumé. Elles discutaient en riant, ayant laissé la porte commune aux salles ouverte.

-Non mais je te jure, tu aurais dû voir sa tête à ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais Jessica Rabit et lui le loup fou d'elle, rigolait Nicole, racontant une anecdote d'elle et Antonio de leur précédente collaboration.

-J'imagine très bien la scène en effet ! En même temps, il était déjà fou de toi, alors avec un mini-short blanc et tout le reste, comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ? Après tout, ça n'est qu'un homme !

-Ah ça, un homme, un vrai !

-Non mais c'est bon, chut, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! ria Jess secouant la tête au milieu de la mousse.

-Ne fais donc pas ta prude et innocente, Mastriani ! Je suis sûre que Jack ne peut pas se plaindre non plus, je me trompe ? demanda Nicole, innocemment.

Jess sourit de contentement puis rit comme une gamine.

-En effet, il n'a vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre… Et moi non plus, ajouta-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion.

-Bien voyons, approuva Nicole. Mieux que Collin ?

-Collin est un petit joueur comparé à Jack… Et ce, à tous les niveaux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Nicole éclata de rire. Apparemment Jess avait définitivement une dent contre le jeune agent parti en mission, tandis que Jack avait enfin acquis grâce aux yeux de la fougueuse jeune femme.

Elle soupira d'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir se détendre un peu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-A qui le dis-tu ! lui répondu Jess, approbatrice.

-Et une magnifique soirée s'annonce à nous… J'aime me faire belle, on en a rarement eu l'occasion ces derniers-temps.

-Dit l'agent la plus sexy du bureau, toujours sur son 31 d'une manière ou d'une autre, railla Jess.

-Moui bon, ça va… bougonna faussement Nicole. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas souvent l'habitude de se mettre en long.

-En effet, je crois que personnellement la dernière fois c'était… à mon bal de dernière année, dit Jess d'un ton étonné. Mon dieu, que ça date ! En plus, ça avait été un fiasco total, ria-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Nicole d'un air intéressé.

-Je devais sortir avec le mec le plus mignon de ma promo, il m'avait invitée et était même venu me chercher en voiture, contre l'accord de mes parents. Il était plus vieux que moi et très mystérieux. Tout se passait bien au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le 1er slow. Il m'a invitée à danser, j'ai accepté, et au début, c'était merveilleux. Et puis j'ai eu une vision.

Jess n'ajouta rien, Nicole comprit tout de suite pourquoi ça s'était mal passé. Le jeune homme avait sans doute pris peur devant la réaction de Jess et s'était enfui, elle s'était retrouvée seule et perdue au milieu de toute cette foule la dévisageant.

-Enfin, je compte sur ce soir pour me réconcilier avec les robes longues ! déclara plus gaiement Jess.

-Rassure-toi, le regard de ton homme, plus celui des autres, plus l'ambiance, tout ne peut que bien se passer ! approuva Nicole.

Finalement elles sortirent de leur bain et commencèrent à se pouponner. D'abord sous-vêtements mis, en suite coiffure, maquillage et enfin, robes…

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. Nicole avait simplement mis une barrette dans ses cheveux et les laissait libre. Jess avait relevé les siens en un chignon sophistiqué mais dont plusieurs mèches folles s'échappaient. Son maquillage était naturel, mais faisait ressortir ses yeux plus que jamais, tout comme Nicole qui avait accentué ses prunelles foncées de far à paupière violine.

Elles appelèrent un taxi pour les amener à l'imposant bâtiment qui accueillait annuellement le fameux gala du FBI.

Dans la voiture, Jess demanda à Nicole :

-Au fait, Pollock avait dit que tu nous brieferais sur cette soirée, il y a des choses importantes à savoir ?

-Pas vraiment non. Tu souris, tu sers la main des généreux donateurs, tu bois un coup, tu profites de la soirée, tu t'amuses, et puis voilà.

-Oh, ça va. Je crois que je devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de soucis, rit-elle, néanmoins légèrement nerveuse.

Elles arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance, le temps de retrouver leurs cavaliers pour entrer ensemble.

Elles se postèrent au sommet des marches, légèrement sur le côté, guettant leur arrivée.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Les agents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils montèrent les marches quand ils aperçurent leurs compagnes. Ils furent… sans mot.

Nicole sourit d'un air entendu à Jess, et ensemble elles s'approchèrent des agents du FBI, qui faisaient peut-être partie de l'élite, mais qui semblaient perdre tous leurs moyens face à elles.

-Eh bien, gentlemen ? Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? demanda d'un air taquin Jess.

Jack sembla sortir de sa torpeur, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

-Absolument pas, nous profitions simplement de la vue… plus que sublime qui s'offre à nous, répondit-il d'un air entendu.

Jess rosit de plaisir et Nicole sourit.

-Allez, en route tout le monde ! déclara Nicole en prenant le bras de son cavalier.

Les filles ne disaient rien, mais n'en menaient pas large non plus, c'est qu'ils étaient très très classe dans leur smoking, leurs deux agents !

Leur entrée ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler discrète étant donné que tout le monde se retourna sur leur passage. C'est que ces deux couples en jetaient, et ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte. Ils dégageaient tous les quatre une assurance bienveillante, une expérience qui les avaient marqués, mais enrichis, et quelque part, une certaine sérénité aussi.

De plus, c'était l'équipe du directeur Pollock, avec une des meilleures agents de la décennie, Nicole Scott, la séduisante médium, Jess Mastriani, le brillant scientifique Antonio Cortez, et le jeune prodige Jack Burgess. Ces quatre-là ensemble promettaient un taux de réussite proche du cent pour cent, comme ils avaient déjà tendance à le prouver.

Rapidement, on vint leur serrer la main. Jess n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention comme ça, elle se sentait un peu gênée et lançait des sourires incertains mais radieux à ceux qu'elle croisait.

Enfin, ils aperçurent Pollock et sa femme, et se dirigèrent vers ceux-ci.

-Bonsoir Patron, commença Nicole.

-Ah, bonsoir vous tous. Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à faire connaissance avec nos hauts fonctionnaires, députés, et autres généreux donateurs.

-En effet Monsieur, acquiesça Jess.

-Et je vois que vous m'avez écouté, vous êtes tous les quatre… très élégants, ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire contraint.

Venant de leur patron, c'était comme le plus grand compliment de l'année.

-Au fait, je vous présente ma femme, Pénélope. Ajouta-t-il fièrement.

-Enchanté Madame ! répondirent-ils tous les quatre en cœur.

-Et félicitations, ajouta dans un clin d'œil complice Nicole.

En effet, on voyait déjà le ventre légèrement arrondi de Madame Pollock portant le futur quatrième Pollock Junior.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, entre discussions amicales et professionnelles, découverte de la bureaucratie et du glamour.

Un député réputé pour son ambition vint également leur parler.

-Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance à tous. Déclara-t-il, tout en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle. Surtout vous, mademoiselle Mastriani, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

-Oh et bien, moi de même Monsieur le député, sourit poliment Jess. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans le personnage, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

-En réalité, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, voyez-vous, et je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment fonctionne votre… Hum, votre don. Lui dit-il sur le ton d'une fausse confidence.

-Votre fils, Monsieur ? demanda Jess, un peu perdue.

-Oui, mon fils, Collin.

-Oh… Jess était légèrement déstabilisée.

-Alors, ce don ? Comment ça marche, vous devez toucher les personnes, lire les feuilles de thés, les boules de cristal ?

Jess se sentit instinctivement sur la défensive, sentant l'ironie poignante dans les propos du député. Elle sentit également Jack serrer un peu plus fort sa main pour l'encourager à garder son calme. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir comment elle réagissait quand on mettait en doute ses compétences. Maintenant, elle savait ce qui la dérangeait.

-Eh bien Monsieur, si votre fils vous a parlé de moi, il a certainement dû vous dire que je ne contrôle en rien mon don comme vous dites. Il me suffit d'être liée émotionnellement d'une manière ou d'une autre à la personne recherchée ou sur laquelle on recherche des infos, et s'il y a quelque chose à découvrir, et bien, je ne sais comment ni pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière, on m'aide à y voir plus clair.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle reprit :

-Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais sortir prendre un peu l'air, il fait fort chaud ici. Ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'aplomb devant ce septique.

Elle emmena Jack avec elle.

-Non mais je n'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

-Eh bien, je suppose que son fils a dû lui dire que vous aviez rompu, et déçu de perdre une des meilleures agents, parce qu'après tout, je suppose qu'il t'imaginait déjà faire partie de la famille, avec toutes les retombées positives que ça aurait pu lui apporter, il est venu te provoquer en quelque sorte. Et toi, comme d'habitude, ou presque, tu as réagi en parfaite gente dame. Je te félicite, tu as su te contrôler, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu et taquin.

Elle sourit et le frappa avec son sac à main.

-Non mais je ne te permets pas de remettre en question mon self-contrôle comme ça !

-Oh oui, ton self-contrôle… Comme la fois où tu as justement claqué la porte au nez de son fils, pour mon plus grand plaisir ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Jess soupira grandement, le frappa à l'épaule, et sourit.

-Je suis un homme battu et soumis, déclara théâtralement Jack.

-C'est cela oui monsieur Burgess, et en tant qu'homme soumis, vous allez me suivre à l'intérieur, parce que je commence à avoir froid.

Elle détourna les talons mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il l'attrapa par la taille, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Jess fondait toujours autant sous ses baisers.

Il l'emmena donc à l'intérieur, alors qu'on annonçait la soirée dansante ouverte. Jack profita de ce moment pour l'inviter à danser, imitant bon nombre d'autres couples qui s'élançaient élégamment sur la piste centrale.

Mais soudain, Jess ressenti cette impression caractéristique précédent ses visions. Tout se brouilla autour d'elle, elle se raidit, et dit tout bas « oh non, pas ce soir, pas maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ». Comme lors de ses dernières visions, Jenny apparut.

-Jess… Jeeeesss. Ecoute-moi ! Tout n'est que fumée. Tes impressions sont les bonnes. Mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes personnes. N'oublie pas, la mission !

Jenny tournoyait au milieu d'épais nuage gris, Jess n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était n'était que spectatrice.

-Hé, Jess ! N'oublie jamais : tic tac boum ! ajouta Jenny dans un grand éclat de rire.

Jess revint à elle, complètement déstabilisée par sa vision.

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

Et voilààààààà :D Alors alors alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? Perso, je suis juste fan des moments de complicité de Jack et Jess :p oui j'avoue, c'est mon couple chéri, huhu. Bon alors, d'après vous, que signifie encore cette vision ? Je sais, c'était prévisible. Ou pas. Au début, j'avoue, je comptais clore l'histoire sur la soirée de gala. Puis, pour me faire pardonner auprès de Elizewyn qui a eu énormément de patience pour ce nouveau chapitre, et parce que j'ai eu quelques idées, je me suis dit que je continuerais bien cette petite fic. Après tout, je suis en vacances, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour me lancer dans l'aventure ? J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, je dois vous avouer que je suis loin de me sentir à l'aise avec les histoires un peu plus longues, je ferai donc de mon mieux !

En attendant, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en profitent, courage à ceux qui bossent, et gros bisous à tous !

Humblement, MMC.


End file.
